All Cried Out
by MusicofNight07
Summary: Manny knew what it felt like to be hurt. However, no one knew of how well she knew the meaning of pain. It seems as if her life is falling apart. Who will be able to save her?
1. All Cried Out

**All Cried Out **

Rating: T

Pairings: Craig/Manny

Summary: Manny knew what it felt like to be hurt. However, no one knew of how well she knew the meaning of pain. It seems as if her life is falling apart. Who will be able to save her?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Degrassi character or any of the songs used for my fan fics.

Chapter 1: All Cried Out

_All alone on a Sunday morning  
Outside I see the rain is falling  
Inside I'm slowly dying  
But the rain will hide my crying_

The alarm sounded off. Manny hit the buzzer groaning slightly. She sat up, wincing in pain, and slowly walked over to her mirror. She peeled up her shirt lightly. Tears stinging her eyes. A large bruise on her side from where her Uncle Johnnie whipped her. After Manny's father went into a coma nearly 9 months ago, Manny's world fell apart. Things that seemed so important, like boys and shopping, fashion and her fluffy fluff collection, seemed so unimportant now. So irrelevant.

As soon as Johnnie moved in, she learned the meaning of pain. Pain she thought she'd never experience before. Even her own mother was turning on her. Telling Manny that she shouldn't get Johnnie so riled up all the time. Manny sighed and headed to the shower. She shut the bathroom door, locking it behind her. Johnnie had moved in to help pay for the pills, with her dad literally unable to work, they needed help paying the bills. Manny walked to the shower, after removing her clothes, injuries all over her body. From welts, to burns to cuts to bruises, to engravings. Manny stepped into the showere letting the water trickle down her body, as tears fell down her face. Manny cried a lot now. Only alone though.

At school she was still the same Manny, accept she covered up now. Manny sighed to herself, wiping at her eyes and turned off the shower, she stepped out wrapping the towel around her. There was a loud bang on the door. Manny's eyes widened. "Crap." She whispered to herself. She should've known better not to lock the door, and knew Johnnie wouldn't leave until she opened the door. Her punishment would be bad enough, she didn't want to make it worse by making him wait longer. "Manuella open this DAMN door." Uncle Johnnie barked. Manny ran to the door unlocking it.

The door swung open and Johnnie grabbed Manny by her arm, slamming her against the wall. "What the hell have I told you about this door?" He growled. Manny whimpered. "I'm sorry." She panicked. Johnnie shook his head slapping her across the face. "As hell you are. Now answer my question you little tramp. What have I told you?" He ordered. "Um... To... To never keep it locked." Johnnie nodded. "Right. So why did you look it?" He asked fiercely. "I... I forgot... I'm sorry." She cried. Johnnie shook his head, and went and shut the door. He removed his belt, and motioned for Manny. Manny squeezed her eyes shut and nodded to herself. She knew what to do. She walked over to the toilet and sat down, Johnnie walked over, the belt tight in his hand. "Remove the towel." He yelled. Manny nodded and did as she was told. She squeezed her eyes shut as the belt lashed against her back. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Manny counted in her head, her mind wandering off as the belt continued to hit her back. Johnnie stopped and picked Manny up by her arm. "Now go get ready for school, and don't you dare be late coming home today." He spat. Manny again nodded and picked up her towel, walking out of the bathroom and to her room.

_All alone on a Sunday morning  
Outside I see the rain is falling  
Inside I'm slowly dying  
But the rain will hide my crying_


	2. Don't Cry Out Loud

**Chapter 2: Don't Cry Out Loud**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Degrassi character or any of the songs used for my fan fics.**

_Don't cry out loud  
Just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings  
Fly high and proud  
And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all_

Manny walked into school. Holding her head up high. She walked down the halls. Wearing a turtle neck sweater and long blue jeans, with long black boots. Manny continued to walk down the hall and was on the way to her locker. Accidentally bumping into Craig. "Oh sorry." She said softly. A tiny hint of fear in her eyes of what he would do. "No problem." He said. Manny nodded and began to walk off. "Wait." Craig said. Manny stopped and turned around. Craig's eyes narrowed in concern at the bruises on her face, her black eye and cut on her lip. "What happened?" He asked. Manny swallowed. "Got into a fight." She said. Craig raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked. Clearly unconvinced, as he crossed his arms. Manny shook her head. "What do you want Craig? Hmmmm? Do you again want to tell me I was your biggest mistake since coming here, and nothing but pain?" She asked flatly. "Well save it. I got it two months ago." Manny told him matter-of-factly. Manny crossed her arms, waiting for Craig to respond. "Yea." She said. "Whatever." Manny turned to walk away, but Craig grabbed her gently by the arm. Manny quickly pulled away, grabbing her arm. Her face pained. "Watch it." She spat. Craig tilted his head something wasn't right. He pulled her to the side. "Manny. What's going on?" He asked concerned. "What the hell do you want Craig?" She asked fierecly. Craig closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Manny. I... I screwed up big time. The way I treated you. You didn't deserve that. You also didn't deserve my crappy apology. Which wasn't much of one. It came out completely wrong. What I really wanted to say was, that I am sorry for how things happened. Not being with you, but at the time it was at, and how it went about. If I could go back and stop your pain, I would. But Manny? The truth is... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Manny swallowed. It was the apology she always wanted.

Craig looked into her eyes. "Manny?" He asked. "W-W-Wow." Manny stammered. "Ummm... What about Ashley?" She asked confused. "We broke up." He told her Manny bit her lip. "But..." She said her voice wandering. "We weren't mixing. We had no chemistry. We tried hard to work at it. But there was nothing. Plus she didn't want to talk about anything accept my meds." It was now Manny's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Meds?" She asked. Craig closed his eyes for a moment. "About a couple months ago... I was diagnosed bipolar." He told her. Manny stared at Craig in shock. Before she knew it she wrapped him in a gentle hug. Craig too wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back, his eyes widened when her shirt lifted up a little. Revealing even more injuries. He pulled out of her embrace. His arms on her shoulders. "Manny... Your... Your back... It's." Before he could finish Manny stood up and shook her head. "I have to go." She swallowed. Craig shook his head. "No." He said. "Not until you tell me who's doing this." He said softly. Manny shook her head. "Craig... It's nothing... I... I... I can handle this. You don't have to worry." She panicked. Desperation in her eyes. "I do Manny. I have to worry, because I know what it's like. To live in fear. I didn't deserve what happened to me, and neither to you." He said firmly, but gently. Manny shook her head. "Look Craig... Please. It's nothing... Uncle Johnnie gets angry..." Manny closed her eyes. Already knowing she said to much. "Manny..." Craig said empathetically. There was an awkward silence between them. Manny wanted to tell Craig so badly what was going on, but she knew if she did then, everything would be finished. She'd have no family. Her mom would abandon her. Craig sat Manny down once more. "Talk to me." He asked. "Please." Manny's eyes grew dark. "I... I can't." She whimpered, her voice breaking. "Yes." Craig said. "You can. Please Manny... Please. Please." He begged. Wanting to help her more then anything. Manny swallowed. "OK. Fine... I'll tell you." Manny stated. Tears pooling her eyes.

_Don't cry out loud  
Just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings  
Fly high and proud  
And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Skin**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Degrassi characters.**

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

Manny swallowed and looked into Craig's eyes. She chewed on her lip. Not knowing on whether to tell him or not. She knew she said she would, but she was beginning to have second thought.

"Manny?" Craig asked softly.

"What?" Manny asked, in a daze.

Craig sighed softly. He knew it must've been weird for her. To be called his biggest mistake one moment then him wanting to help her the next. He did love her though. He was all she thought about. Even with Ashley, he thought about Manny.

"Manny... Please." Craig encouraged.

Manny closed her eyes, her lip trembling. "Um... Okay... Um... About... About 9 months ago... My... My dad... Was in a car accident... It was pretty bad... Bad enough to put him in a coma... He hasn't woken up yet." She began. Her voice shaky, but Craig was listening to every word she was saying. "So... We had my Uncle Johnnie... My dad's brother come to live with us... I was always scared of him. He always hit on me when he came to visit. So when he moved in...?" Manny cringed. "He... He started beating me... Burning, punching, cutting, straping, hitting, whatever..." She swallowed. She opened her eyes. Tears stinging them. Craig looked at her concerned. He was disgusted with Johnnie. On how much he was like his father, and how anyone could treat somebody that way. Especially Manny.

"Oh God..." He said. "Manny... We have to go to the police."

"We?" Manny asked. "No we have to do nothing of the sort. YOU have to do nothing of the sort." Manny told him.

"Manny... He's... He's beating you." Craig told her matter of factly.

"And I can handle it." Manny stated. "I shouldn't of told you in the first place. It's none of your business." She snapped, she was now becoming very defensive.

"Manny..." Craig started.

"No..." Manny interupted. "You aren't telling anyone. Not anyone Craig. I can handle this. I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't." He told her.

"So... So what you think I'm stupid now... Lovely." She spat. She stood up about to walk away. Craig stopped her.

"Manny... No. You're not stupid. You're a victim. There's a difference." He said. "I'm going to the police after school."

Manny shook her head. "No... Please... Please don't Craig... Please." She begged.

"Why not?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Because... If.. If you do... My mom and Uncle have told me that they'd take my father off life support... I couldn't live that... I couldn't live with knowing that... My stupid mistakes. Are the reason my father died." Manny swallowed.

Craig's face turned to pure disgust. "Manny... That's sick. You can't let them threaten you like that." Craig stated.

"Look." Manny replied. "I can handle this... I can deal with it for a couple more years, if I have to... But deal with my father dying? NO. I would never forgive myself." She swallowed, her eyes dark, as she chewed on her lip.

"And what if you die Manny?" Craig asked.

"That's not going to happen." She said.

"Oh really?" Craig asked. "The beatings are already severe enough... What if they get so severe that you die? Huh?" Manny shook her head. She knew Craig was right, but she couldn't rat them out. "I can't lose you Manny. I would never forgive myself for that." Manny looked up. She was amazed. She snapped out the amament however, about a second later.

"And what is so great about living?" Manny asked, with that she kicked her heel and walked off. Leaving Craig in completed and utter silence. Craig swallowed sinking down to the bench, plating his head in his hands.

Later that day Manny walked in the house. About 15 minutes late. She had to stay after class. Her heart began beating fast. She swallowed, and tried to tip toe upstairs. Hoping no one would notice. Her hopes died though about 1/4 of the way up. When she felt Uncle Johnnie grab her ankles sliding her down the stairs. He picked Manny up by her hair and dragging her to the living room and threw her on the couch.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked fiercely.

Manny swallowed hard and opened her mouth, but no words came out. Uncle Johnnie slapped her hard across the face. "Answer me." He demanded. "NOW."

"I... I had to stay after... I'm sorry... I..." Manny stuttered. Fear in her eyes. Uncle Johnnie shook his head once more. "Go to your room." He barked pointing his finger. Manny stood up her body shaking. She fell to the ground, shaking violently. Uncle Johnnie kicked her in her stomach. "NOW." He ordered picking her up by her arm. Manny soon ran upstairs, holding onto her side. She closed her door and ran to hide in her closet. She knew Johnnie would be up with whatever he'd be using on her. Hiding never helped and she knew that, but she did it every day in hopes that he'd give up. Although he never did. Manny squeezed her eyes shut, and burried her head in between her knees when she heard Uncle Johnnie stomp about her room. He opened the closet door, once more picking Manny up. This time by the collar of her shirt, throwing her to the bed. A belt in his hands. Manny swallowed hard and assumed the usual position. Taking off her shirt. Again the belt slapping against her back.

Manny lay in her bed 20 minutes later. Uncle Johnnie was gone. For now. Until he found something that Manny did, that made him mad again. Manny closed her eyes. Her mind wandering off. She drifted off to sleep. Trying to put the thoughts of what just happened out of her head.

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_


End file.
